King of the Hill: The Multiverse Chronicles
by TheWriter22
Summary: A series of one shots adventures set in alternate universes. Each chapter will be story will either be a single or multi chapter one shots of possible stories.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that can be traced back to a cartoon, TV show, video game, comic book, or movie. I do own any OCs that may or will appear in these stories. Now you might recognize this story as one I published previously; Well I've been inspired to write this one again but decided to publish it under this story. I have made edits and slight rewrites so if you readers want me to continue I'll publish it as a separate story. P.S. Next chapter of Werewolf of the Hill: Season Two should be up sometime this week. I hope.**

* * *

This adventure begins on a normal evening in the lovely city of Paris, France, people were out eating, shopping, or just getting home after a long and exhausting day at the work but for one person their job was about to begin. On a rooftop overlooking a small café stood a lone mysterious figure who was observing the people below without alerting anyone to his presence. The figure turned from the edge of the roof and made their way towards an old water tower. When they reached the water tower they started to hear a voice coming from a small ear piece in their left ear.

"Bobby, can you read me," the voice called out to the figure now named Bobby, "Bobby, Bobby, BOBBY!"

Bobby became so startled by the feedback that he stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the moon to show his full appearance. He is a young man standing at 5'9 with light brown hair; his outfit consisted of a dark blue long sleeve shirt with matching gloves and boots, a pair of dark grey pants and on his back a crimson colored backpack, he was also wearing a Zorro like mask. The most notable item in his possession was a cane in his right hand that had a long wooden staff with a golden metal hook on the end but more on the cane later for now Bobby had shook off the small headache he had just received.

"Bobby, are you there," the voice asked again, "can you hear me?"

"I can but next time talk a little louder, I don't think Australia heard you." Bobby joked

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Take it easy, Steve, it was just a joke I was trying to help you relax ."

"Why do I need to relax for, it's not like one of my best friends could get arrested tonight," Steve said with sarcasm, "now take out your binocucom so I can have a look around."

"Binocucom?" Bobby who was confused by the word asked

"It's my latest invention, I created it after that last job in Spain went south, check your bag."

Bobby removed his backpack, reached inside and pulled out a pair of binoculars that looked like its been combined with a computer. When Bobby held it up to his eyes he saw not only his surroundings but a little computer screen in the left corner and on the screen was male around his age with dark brown hair wearing rectangle framed glasses.

"Can you see me?" Steve asked

"Yep."

"Good, now if the tracking device in the binocucom is accurate then the police headquarters should be six buildings over from your current position, it looks like it'll be easy to reach."

"Says the guy in the van who doesn't have to jump across the rooftops."

"You know how it works, I'm the brains and you're the thief." Steve reminded

"Don't forget about me." a third voice shouted

Bobby then heard Steve struggling with someone.

"Be careful with my laptop, it wasn't cheap.' Steve informed the third person

Then the screen which Steve appeared on was now occupied by a larger male with blonde hair and was wearing a orange and black baseball cap.

"Hi, Bobby." the guy said

"Hey, Chris," Bobby greeted, "I wouldn't dream of forgetting about the trusted team driver, just be sure to park where we planned.

"Can do." Chris promised before the screen switched back to Steve

"Enough chit-chat," Steve said, "get to the police station."

"I'll talk to you when I get there." Bobby said before placing the binocucom in his bag

He proceeded to move quietly along the rooftop in order not to alert the people living in the apartments below. He easily made it over to the first four buildings while the gap to the fifth was a was challenging for the gap was nearly seven feet across.

 _"Okay, Bobby, you can do this."_ he said to himself as he charged across the rooftop

His left foot landed on the edge of the roof and using all the strength he could muster he leaped over the gap. He couldn't believe that he was actually soaring over this gap but that feeling soon escaped him as he felt himself starting to fall short of three feet of the edge to the next building. Thinking fast he quickly extending his arm and by using his cane he hooked onto the edge of the roof thus saving himself from certain death.

"It looks like it'll be easy to reach." Bobby said while mimicking Steve's voice

He was able to pull himself up just enough to grab the edge with his hand and hoisted himself to the roof. Once on top and after a short period of recovery he spotted the police station exactly one building over. He quickly reached into his backpack and pulled out the binocucom.

"Steve, I have the police headquarters insight, please tell me there is an easy way in?"

Back in the safety of the van, Steve was using his computer hacking skills to find a blueprint of the building.

"Here we go." Steve said, "obviously the front door is out of the question so that means the only other way in is through the air vents."

Bobby spotted the suggested air vent but then noticed it's rather inconvenient small size.

"Hold up, there is no way I can squeeze in through that air vent," Bobby protested, "even you would have a hard time getting in there."

"Fine, I'll see if there's another way in," Steve growled, "man for a future master thief you sure whine a lot."

Bobby stood while Steve once again scanned over the building's blueprints.

"How about a small sky light on the roof," Steve asked, "I'm pretty sure you'll have no problems squeezing in through that."

"I'll try it."

With that he put the binocucom away and ran to the edge of the roof where he gracefully jumped across the small gap then he quickly tucked and rolled as he landed on the roof of the police station. After getting up and dusting himself off he easily found the sky light and like Steve said he was able to slip right through (okay it may or may not have been tighter then he thought), he landed quietly in the hallway and began searching for the targeted room.

"Okay, Bobby, the Inspector's office is the blue door at the end of the hallway."

Bobby made his way down the hall until he spotted the blue door, he grabbed the doorknob and twisted which not to his surprise was locked but he had the perfect tool to help get around that; he reached into his pocket which he pulled out a skeleton key from and went to pick the lock.

"Bobby, stop," Steve shouted, "the Inspector is smarter than I thought for they installed the new Keep Out 2300, it's designed to alert the owner if somebody tries to pick the lock, that means the you only can go through that door if you have the actual key."

"Damn." Bobby cursed as he placed his key back in his pocket

Bobby then spotted an open window, he walked over and looked out to see the getaway van parked in the back parking lot.

"Steve, I may have a way in, tell Chris to get the van going."

"I'm on it."

Bobby carefully climbed out the window and perched himself on the edge.

 _"I hope this works."_ he thought to himself as he began scooting along the ledge

After a minute of scooting he made it to the next window that just happened to lead into the office of the Inspector and luck would have it the window was open.

 _"Here goes nothing."_

He quickly jumped in through the window.

"Steve, I'm in," Bobby informed, "Now I need to locate the safe, open it, grab the file and vamoose."

"Try looking along the wall."

Bobby scanned the room where he right away noticed a painting of a fox hanging on the wall to his right. He then gently removed the painting and found the safe.

"Any, idea on the combination?" Bobby asked

"Well, I was able to able to make my through the station's firewalls and found the code," Steve pointed out, "so, unless I'm wrong try 2-8-5."

Bobby began to sweat as he turned the dial to the numbers Steve suggested, when the dial landed on the eight he heard a click.

"Yes."

He opened the safe and inside among the many papers was a thick file that had his picture along with his name, Bobby Hill.

"I got the file."

"Alright." he heard Steve and Chris cheer

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Six to twelve years is more like it." a voice said from behind

Bobby slowly turned around to see the person that could ruin this moment. Standing in the doorway of the office was a woman around his height with long black hair and brown eyes; she wore a black long sleeved shirt underneath a brown leather jacket along with a pair of blue jeans and brown Combat boots, he also noticed the badge attached to her belt.

"Valencia, working late I see." Bobby said with a big smile

"It's Inspector Mazza to criminals like you." Valencia correct with a light Spainish accent

"Sorry, I thought after you let me go in Spain we became friends."

"I didn't let you go, you locked me up in a broom closet while you stole the valuable Phoenix Diamond, which I would appreciate it if you returned to its rightful owners."

"Actually I was planning on giving it to you as a gift, you know as a symbol of my…say is that a new gun?"

For the first time since she entered the door Bobby noticed Valencia gun, it looked like a regular long-barreled rifle but with three red orbs placed vertically at the end while a small glowing orb was placed in a small slot at the back of the gun.

"Why yes it is, this thing is known as a particle magnum."

"It really brings out the color of your eyes," Bobby complemented, "not only that but I love how it goes with your outfit."

"Then you'll love its three settings, stun, kill and incinerate, care to guess which one I have it set on."

"I'm guessing you have it set on kill."

"The kill and incinerate settings would cause too big of a mess and I just had this office cleaned."

"Stun, uh, see I knew you cared about me."

"Place the file and the cane on the floor slowly then put your hands on top of your head."

Bobby stood there staring at Inspector Mazza who was itching to pull the trigger.

"You don't understand, I need this file."

"Sorry, Ladrón, but you have too many warrants out for your arrest to simply let you walk out."

Bobby had to think fast, he knew he couldn't escape the way he came in and the only other way out was by the fire escape right outside the window behind him. He turned his head to see that the window was four feet from him, he then glanced back at Valencia who knew what he was doing.

"Don't even think about it," Valencia suggested as she tightened the grip on her gun, "you'll be on the floor drooling like an idiot before you make it a foot towards the window."

Then suddenly they heard a loud crash coming from outside followed by the building's security alarm going off and a set of tires screeching. Valencia attention was drawn away from Bobby for only a second for she realized that this was probably a distraction and turned back to Bobby who was near the window. She fired her weapon and a small red energy ball shot out and flew right pass Bobby's head and shattered the glass of the window, he took this as a sign to hurry up, he opened up the window then jumped out. He ran down the fire escape to the parking lot to see that Chris had crashed through the gate and into a car then turned the van around so Bobby could jump into the back.

"Bobby, get in." Steve shouted through the earpiece

Bobby ran towards the van but an energy blast hit the ground next to him stopped him. He turned to see Valencia standing on the fire escape with her gun pointed right at him.

"You know, Val, I love these little meetings of ours but I got a file to read.

"Last chance, Cowboy, return the file peacefully or I take it by force."

Choosing to ignore the women with the gun, he bolted towards the van as the inspector continued to shoot at him from the fire escape, Bobby however was able to dodge every single shot and make it to the van where he jumped into the back, closed the door, and Chris took that as a sign to drive off. Inspector Mazza kept firing at the van but it quickly got out of her range.

"I swear, Hill, next time you won't get away." Valencia promised herself as she watch the van disappear around the corner

Bobby was sitting in the front passenger seat of the van proudly holding the case file he's been searching for years.

"I can't believe that I'm actually holding the very thing that will help me get back what's rightfully mine." Bobby said

"Let's hope it was worth almost getting arrested." said Steve

"That reminds me, thanks for tripping the alarm back there."

"Don't mention it, 1-2-3-4-5 isn't much of a security password."

"I helped." Chris pointed out

"True, I wouldn't have gotten away without your awesome driving skills."

Steve then stuck his head out from the back of the van.

"I don't know about you guys but there's a container of rocky road ice cream back at the hideout with our names on it.

"Oh boy, ice cream." Chris cheered while almost going off the road.

Steve and Chris continued to cheer as Bobby sat there staring at the case file.

 _"I don't what I would do without those two,"_ Bobby thought to himself, in an narrative like flashback _"it seems like only yesterday that I was a little boy sitting on my father's lap as he explained to me that not only was he a propane salesmen but also a master thief and as it turned out I came from a long line of thieves who favorite pastime was stealing from other criminals because according to my dad "It's more fun to steal from criminals then ordinary folks, mostly because the criminals deserve it I tell you what, so son remember if you can steal from a master criminal you are without a doubt a master thief."_

Bobby then remembered the night that changed his life.

 _"My eighth birthday that was the day I was suppose to receive the two most valuable items known to the Hill clan, the first was a cane that was designed especially for thieving and the second item was a book known as the Thievius KingHillius, anyone whose eyes gazed upon the pages would become extra sneaky, anyways I remember my father giving me the cane and the smile on my mom's face but the smile soon vanished when there was a loud bang at the door, I saw fear come upon my father's face as he rushed me to a nearby closet and told me to stay put, I however opened the door just a hair which was enough to see five unwanted guest barge into our home and started to ransack the place. I watched as my father effortlessly did his best to protect me and my mom but it wasn't good enough those monsters were stronger and one of them grabbed my father and threw him across the room; then at the same moment one of the intruders had discovered my father's safe and they easily opened it to uncover the Thievius KingHillius."_

Bobby snapped out of the flashback long enough to see that Steve and Chris were still talking about ice cream. He glanced up at the moon through the passenger side as he remembered what came next.

 _"I thought it was over when they found the book, boy was I wrong, the thing that happened next still haunts me, I saw two of the intruders drag my parents to the kitchen where I heard them plead for mercy before they were silenced, I retreated further into the closet when I heard one of them approach then opened the closet door, luckily the closet was big enough so they couldn't see me and I couldn't see them, I then heard the person tell the others that they accomplished their task and to claim their reward; that is when those scumbags all ripped out a section of the Thievius KingHillius then fled our home to spread their evil across the globe."_

"So what's next?" Steve asked brining Bobby back to reality

"First we'll relax for now until I figure out what will be our first plan of attack."

"Excellent, Chris and I will be there to back you up if needed."

 _"A few weeks after the attack I was dropped off at an orphanage where I met the two guys who would become my two best friends; Steve Smith, the brains of our gang, he lived at the orphanage pretty much his whole life after he was dropped off there as a baby with only a card that told them his name and Chris Griffin, the driver and self appointed muscle, he was at the orphanage nearly three months before me after his father failed to launch their house into space, Chris only survived because he was hiding in his tree house from what he claims was an evil monkey, anyways we've been through a lot together so I know that with them at my side we'll take down those responsible for not only stealing the Hill legacy but for the murder of my parents."_

* * *

 **That wraps up the first one shot of the Multiverse Chronicles. Now the following stories will be available for anyone wanting to write them. Stay Tuned.**


End file.
